Super Smash Survivor
by GNerd2012
Summary: After generations of regular, bracket-styled tournaments, Master Hand has decided to bring 23 famous warriors together for a challenge where only one will be left standing. This challenge will require the strength, endurance, and intellect of the competitors in order to make it to the end. (Please excuse any misspellings or grammar, I am using Wordpad temporarily)
1. Chapter 1

Lowering himself from the dark skies of the Final Destination world was Master Hand. Master Hand may be nothing more than a man-sized, floating hand; however, his power transcends the imagination of any average warrior. Master Hand hosts the Super Smash Bros. tournament every year as an opportunity to view a first-hand visual of the talents gifted to the greatest warriors in the universe. Many warriors such as Mario, Link, Kirby, Fox, Captain Falcon, and etcetera had defeated him in battle years ago proving their wonderous strength. Master Hand was ready to assemble the warriors again, but this time, they will be in for a surprise.

On the Final Destination stage, which is just a floating, flat-surfaced platform composed of concrete down the middle and machinery on its side, are the warriors Master Hand wants this year. Super Mario, Super Luigi, Princess Peach, Koopa King Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Kirby, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Ness, Marth, Ike, Polygon, and Mr. Game and Watch were chosen to be the participants this year.

"So, Master Hand wants to give it another go this year?" Fox said. "Well I'll definitely show him how much stronger I've gotten."

"Interesting, he normally brings us to Battlefield, not the Final Destination," Ness muttered.

"Mario, do you know what's going on?" Princess Peach asked Mario.

Mario shrugged not knowing what Master Hand is up too. Master Hand finished lowering himself so he can see the warriors at eye level and points upward. A display of letters forms above him as his way of communicating to the heroes. "Welcome heroes and villiains to the next Super Smash Bros. competition, I am Master Hand, and you will be experiencing an event never before experienced," the words said. Everyone became defensive wondering what he will do next. "You will now participate in the Survivor-Style tournament and prove who is _really_ number one, you will make Super Smash history!"

**Princess Peach: Survivor style tournament? I didn't know what to make of that when he first said it...**

**Falco: Survivor? Is this thing serious? I hate survivor, that's the most fixed reality show ever...**

Master Hand told the contestants that they will be living in different worlds for each competition, but their first challenge will start immediatley. Master Hands snaps his fingers, and a golden badge appears on each contestant. Master Hand tells them that each of their objectives is to protect the badge on their person and not have it removed. The last one standing will be captain and safe from the first elimination ceremony. Ganondorf snickered at these interesting turn of events.

**Ganondorf: The convenience of this competition could not be more fitting for my plans. The dark will rise again...**

Everyone dashed from one another except for Luigi who stood in the middle of their circle formation confused. Falco and Fox exchanged glances knowing they should snatch his badge first and go for the other Mario characters. Ganondorf smirked realizing how ignorant the competition was to him. When Master Hand fired the bullets into the air to signal the start of the competiton. Fox and Falco dashed towards Luigi using their "quick attack" technique leaving the plumber dizzy, confused, without a badge, and disqualified. In anger, Mario reacted and jumped in the air, however, he was stuck there. Ganondorf caught him in telekinesis and removed his badge. "Ganondorf, when in the world did you learn to do that?" Captain Falcon wondered.

"Look at your feet," Ganondorf told them.

Everyone took a glance at their feet seeing traces of violet dust. "I made sure to spread my power throughout the flooring of this stage before the competition started," Ganondorf said. "Knowing Master Hand, I figured he would surprise us like this."

**Falco: Ganondorf is a cheat man! I've always hated him!**

**Pikachu: Pika?...**

Mewtwo made a chuckle to himself upsetting Ganondorf. Ganondorf asked him what was funny, and Mewtwo told him that his way of performing telekinesis was amateur at best. Mewtwo's eyes began to glow a light blue and everyone on stage was caught in his own telekinesis, including Ganondorf. The infamous Hyrule villain was not amused but surrendered knowing it was too late to fight back. Mewtwo removed everyone's badges in a quick second or so he thought. Zelda restrained her badge with her own telekinetic powers. "I figured you will be the one to become problematic," Mewtwo told her. "Surrender or feel my wrath." Ignoring his threat, Zelda used her other hand to shoot out her infamous fire bomb technique. When the magical flame reached Mewtwo, it exploded against a forcefield he already set up around himself.

"Hey we're still on stage," Fox told Falco. "We can determine who will be the one to win the competition."

**Fox: Zelda and I do not have the best history due to our altercation one time on the Battleship Halberd, therefore, it would be in my best interest to give Mewtwo the victory.**

Fox and Falco began to fire their guns at Zelda, but their shots were deflected away by Link's shield. Link caught on to what they were doing and stood firm in front of Zelda. Bowser and Wario joined in and charged towards Zelda but Mario and Luigi blocked their path. Bowser retreats his body into his shell, spun around, and flew towards Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi shrieked and jumped out of his way leaving him unstoppable to strike the Hyrulians. Link tried to block Bowser but failed as Bowser rammed into him and Zelda knocking them both down. Grinning, Mewtwo raised all three of them into the air and had Zelda's badge removed. "Victory is mine," Mewtwo muttered.

**Princess Peach: Am I the only one who thought this challenge was slightly...unfair?**

**Ike: It's unlike me to give up, however, I already sensed Ganondorf evil energy lurking through the stage. The challenge was decided from the start.**

Master Hand congradulates Mewtwo on a job well done and the smash symbol appears on his head. As a captain, Mewtwo will be safe from the first elimination ceremony, however, he has a special duty for this moment. There must be two teams in this game so Mewtwo must chose somebody to be on the opposite team of him and pick his/her own team. Mewtwo grinned loving the power that has befallen upon him. Mewtwo pointed towards Jigglypuff and told her that she was too weak to be on the same team as his. Falco and Bowser failed to contain their snickering, but Peach was appalled.

**Princess Peach: Mewtwo...there is a reason why you failed to make the Brawl tournament. No one likes being around that rude attitude of yours.**

Jigglypuff waddled to Mewtwo's side and Master Hand told them their position will now be a game changer. With only 23 people, there can only be two teams of an even eleven; therefore, one person will be sent back to their world before the competition really starts. Everyone was tense feeling the adrenaline rush of this competition. Mario clenched his fists refusing to lose this game to anyone. Falco prayed that he would not be on Jigglypuff's team and Ike began to assess the politics of the game.

**Ike: This moment will dictate my future in this game.**

**Falco: Please don't put with Jigglypuf...please don't put me with Jigglypuff...**

**Link: ...**

**Ness: Okay Ness, here we go-**

**Falco: Please no Jigglypuff...pleeeeeaase!**

First, Mewtwo points to Bowser who roars with excitement to be picked first. Mario and Luigi sigh realizing Mewtwo and Bowser may be in a strong union. Jigglypuff is scared knowing no one wants to be on her team but Peach waves to her asking to be picked. Happy, Jigglypuff picks her and Peach walks to her side with a game plan in mind. Mewtwo senses something sneaky with her but ignores it and chooses Polygon.

**Ike: Who is Polygon? Is that the thing from the first Smash Bros. game?**

Jigglypuff chooses Pikachu next which was expected. Mewtwo picks Ike next leaving Marth with hopes that Mewtwo may pick him next. Peach whispers in Jigglypuff's ear and Jigglypuff chooses Mario next. Falco rolls his eyes mumbling," figures." Mewtwo chooses Donkey Kong next and Jigglypuff (in actuality Peach) chooses Luigi. Mewtwo figured Peach was building a strong alliance, as well as the others. Mewtwo chose Ganondorf next to make sure he would not end up on their team.

**Ganondorf: Mewtwo is smart, we may need numbers in order to defeat them.**

Jigglypuff chose Fox which was not what he wanted. Master Hand unvieled the list revealing the teams so far:

Mewtwo: Bowser, Polygon, Ike, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf-

Jigglypuff: Peach, Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, Fox

Mewtwo chose Ness and Jigglypuff chose Captain Falcon. Mewtwo chose Marth and Jigglypuff chose Falco.

**Falco: My luck stinks, however, Fox and Falcon may prove to be a good alliance for me.**

Mewtwo was left with Link, Zelda, and Watch, Diddy Kong, Wario, Yoshi, and Kirby. Link and Zelda are bad choices because when push comes to shove, they may vote him out if teamed together. Diddy Kong will be teamed with Donkey Kong as well. Mewtwo decided to pick Wario, despite him not being well-liked.

**Ike: I'm going to be on a team with Wario...**

**Wario: HAHAHAHA *strikes a pose***

Peach advised Jigglypuff to choose Yoshi bringing the happy dinosaur to their team. Fox and Falco decided that it was time for action. After Mewtwo chose Kirby, Fox and Falco began to advise Jigglypuff on choosing Link. Peach also wanted Link but was confused on why Fox and Falco were jumpy like that. Zelda, Diddy Kong, and Mr. Game and Watch were left. Mewtwo smirked figuring that this was his chance to get rid of Zelda who is worthy competition. He chose Mr. Game and Watch and left the decision between Zelda and Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong looked to the other team filled with his friends pleading for Diddy Kong to be saved. Zelda glanced to Link hoping she will also be safe. Ganondorf's prescence in this competition is threatening and it is her duty as the Hyrule princess to defeat him. Peach was stumped not knowing who to choose. Luigi looked to Zelda as if she was the most beautiful woman ever and Fox wanted Diddy Kong because he was his old friend in the Subspace War. Master Hand told them to choose quickly or else Mewtwo will choose for them. Not wanting that to happen, Fox took his stance forward and said aloud," whoever wants Diddy Kong raise their hand!" Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, and Mario raised their hands. When asked who wanted Zelda on their team, Link, Yoshi, and Luigi raised their hands. Pikachu, Peach, and Jigglypuff were the deciding votes.

**Fox; Technically, it was up to Peach because Jigglypuff and Pikachu do not have minds of their owns.**

**Falco: Oh god we don't need Link and Zelda together to form an alliance against us, especially with Yoshi here.**

**Yoshi: ...*sigh***

**Peach: I have to play this game smart, in order to make it to the end, not only do I need a competitive player, but also, a faithful friend to an alliance.**

"My choice will be," Peach began as she took a long breath. "Zelda." Donkey Kong's face lowered hearing those dreadful words. Mewtwo cursed to himself hoping Peach's bond would be stronger with Diddy Kong than Zelda, but his intuitions were wrong. Mario was slightly sad to see Diddy Kong leave, but then again, his team definitely possesses the heart and strength to over-power the team of villains.

"The decision has been made," said the holographic letters above Master Hand. "Diddy Kong, you shall now return home to Kongo Jungle." Master Hand's power surged through his body and in reaction, a bright, yellow-orange light swirled around Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong suddenly vanished leaving the emotional Donkey Kong to run to his spot in rage. Donkey Kong pounded the floor wanting his newphew back. Some of the competetors felt bad for him, but others like Bowser and Mewtwo were thankful that the Kong alliance would be broken up. Master Hand decides to activate his power again and send all of the competetors to a new dimension. Suddenly, everyone was inside a mansion.

Peach gasped realizing how much more elegant and finer this place is compared to her castle. The beautiful, diamond studded chandlier that hung above them set the tone for the entire castle. There were long stairs leading to the second floor, and one hall on both sides that led to other parts of the castle. The colors of the castle were dark-blue, white, and periwinkle giving it a calm atmosphere. Master Hand appeared above their heads under the chandelier pointing them to the hallway on the right. He instructs that this hall will be for Jigglypuff's team and the other hall will be for Mewtwo's team. At twilight, all team members are to be in their hallways or else they will be disqualified from the tournament.

**Ness: I've never been in such a fancy place before...just...wow.**

**Mewtwo: There was no time to dawdle, I had to establish my reign on my team.**

The teams began to walk to their respective hallways and found the rooms they will be staying in. Each room was based on who belonged to what universe.

**Team Smash: Mewtwo, Bowser, Polygon, Ike, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Ness, Marth, Wario, Kirby, and and Watch**

**Team Subspace: Jigglypuff, Peach, Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, Fox, , Falco, Yoshi, Link, and Zelda**

In the Subspace Hallway, the team acquianted quickly in their rooms. Mario and Luigi high-fived each other for making it and Peach sat on the bed thinking hard to herself. Mario wondered what was wrong and Peach told him that she senses something ominous with this game. Zelda probably feels it too for there must be a reason why she desperately wanted to stay. Mario promises Peach that nothing will happen and if something does, the heroes will definitely take care of it.

In the Smash Hallway, Mewtwo locks himself in his room and begins to meditate. Within a few minutes, Mewtwo telepathically communicates with Bowser and Ganondorf telling them that he is willing to re-establish the old Boss Villain Alliance in order to make it to the end. Ganondorf agrees as well as Bowser. Mewtwo advises that for today, the challenge must be won with their 100% effort so team strengths can be evaluted. This will be a way for them to see who is dead weight and who is the _real_ competition. The alliance agrees and Mewtwo breaks the telepathy. To himself, Ganondorf is irritated that Mewtwo is already establishing a strong prescence; therefore, he must be taken out. Ganondorf walks out of his room to find a kitchen and he sees Wario harrasing Ness, Kirby, and Polygon. "Why don't you leave us alone you big bully!?" Ness shouted.

"Waaah?" Wario gasped.

"You heard me! I don't want to make amends with you after what you did to my friend Lucas. You caused us a lot of grief in the Subspace War."

"Grrrrrrr, you little brat!" Wario snapped.

Kirby reacts quickly as he leaps into action kicking Wario multiple times in the stomach sending him flying into a wall. Ness high-fives Kirby but Polygon stands in confusion. Ganondorf shook his head wondering why Wario was even a partner in the old war.

Later that night, it was time for the challenge. The challengers assembled in the main hall and the light power of Master Hand swirled around them sending them to a different dimension. The dimension they were brought to was the old battlefield stage in the Nintendo 64 version of Super Smash Brothers. The original 11 (Mario, Luigi, Link, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Ness) felt that nostalgic feeling of seeing their first competitive stage in their career.

**Fox: Ahhhh the good ol days.**

**Ness: Oh yeah, these were the good times of Smashing.**

**Mario: Mhm *speaks Italian dialect that is not understandable***

Connecting to the old Battlefield stage from behind was the old Metal Crystal Stage where the Originall 11 fought Metal Mario, and behind that stage was a robotic Master Hand. Holographic words appeared in the sky giving the warriors instructions on what to do. Each team will go through the 3 course stages and will be timed on how fast they can do it. The team with the fastest time wins the first challenge and will be safe from elimination. On Stage 1, the warriors must fight off numerous Polygon assailants. Each member of the team will be required to defeat 10. When a team member is finished with his/her required ten, he/she can move on to the next stage where they must crack open a Metal Mario dummy. Items will randomly drop every fifteen seconds as tools for the players to break down the dummies. Once that stage is finished, the challenger will go to the final stage to duel a robotic Master Hand independently in a Survival Challenge. A challenger cannot move on to the next stage unless the previous requirements has been met. The team that completes the challenge the fastest wins.

**Ganondorf: The challenge is very basic for even an amateur, and my team is filled with powerful warriors. This challenge will not last very long.**

**Peach: I have faith my team can do this...although the Robotic Master Hand looks very...intimidating.**

The robotic Master Hand floats around its stage like it has tourrets which puts caution on anyone who steps foot on its stage. As victor of the opening challenge, Mewtwo must decide which team goes first. As expected by everyone, Mewtwo chooses Team Subspace.

**Falco: Great, we're the ones who will be evaluated while we break our backs in mid-fight trying to figure out strategies.**

Mario huddled the team together wanting suggestions on how to overcome each stage. Fox said that the Polygon challenge will be easy, however, there must be unison on the Metal dummy challenge, mainly for Jigglypuff and Peach because they have no strong techniques to break them down fast enough. As for the robotic Master Hand, it must be figured out on their own. Captain Falcon suggested they go in groups of five. The first five kill as many polygons as possible and then advance to leave the other five to kill their own polygons. The number one person should be the strongest and fastest team member, who is Captain Falcon.

**Peach: The plan is for the first group of five to be myself, Jigglypuff, Mario, Luigi, and Falco. Afterwards, it will be Pikachu, Yoshi, Link, Zelda, and Fox. Captain Falcon will do great by himself.**

Team Smash waited on a floating platform provided for them so they can observe the other team's challenge. Once the signal was sounded, the polygon army appeared out of the sky in a frenzy. Everyone quickly took their places at the other side of the stage so the first group of five can handle the polygons. Six polygons arrived on stage and the first group went right to work. Falco, Mario, and Peach had no difficulty fighting off polygons; however, for each polygon destroyed, another one will appear. Luigi was frightened at how swift the Fox-Polygon was and was losing in hand-to-hand combat. "Come on Luigi!" Fox yelled. "It's only a basic clone of me, it doesn't even have my powers!" Fox is right because the polygons cannot channel supernatural energy like Fox can for his "fire-fox" attack, therefore, defeating them with super powers would be a good strategy. Falco, Mario, and Peach were finished, however, Luigi and Jigglypuff lagged behind. After two minutes, Jigglypuff defeated her last polygon; but Luigi was on number two!

**Captain Falcon: Oh yeah I forgot Luigi was a scaredy cat...**

Luigi knocked down the second polygon but the third one appeared brute and strong like Donkey Kong. It smashed Luigi in the ground making the other players cringe at how painful it looked.

**Marth: Luigi appeared to not have been doing too well which is odd because he is normally quite strong.**

**Mewtwo: Hmph, only a few minutes and his fate has already been decided.**

Luigi was being poulverized by Donkey Kong but Mario aided him by grappling the brute down. Fox and Falco shouted for Luigi to deliver the final blow but his defeatus attitude was slowing him down. Falco shouted," oh this dude is pathetic! Why did we pick him on our team!?" Mario frowned wishing Falco would stop talking crap about his brother, however, the insult fired Luigi up. Luigi struck down the polygon, and the next two were defeated in ease.

**Peach: *claps***

The five dashed to the next stage so the other five can handle their polygons. Peach smashed her dummy with a frying pan but to no avail. Mario ignited flames in his hands and brutally punched his dummy and Peach's. His dummy broke but Peach's was left fragmented and fragile. One swift move and her dummy went down. Falco brought down his dummy using his "Fire Bird" technique and Luigi destroyed his with his "Green Missile" technique. Luigi and Falco were ready to help Jigglypuff but then saw her already procceed to the next stage.

**Falco: At first I was confused on how Jigglypuff destroyed her dummy so fast but then I forgot it has that sleep attack move that is an instant knock-out when you touch it.**

Mewtwo observed more closely this time to assess the strength of the robotic Master Hand. The hand appeared to move slower than Master Hand but its strength was formidable. Jigglypuff was able to dodge its attacks, but the ground suffered badly from the blows. Unfortunately, that is a bad move for the stage is made of rock and if it is completely destroyed, the warriors will have nothing to fight on. Mario and Falco were the first to bring down the the robot while the other three struggled. Luigi defeated it next and Jigglypuff was close to her own victory. Peach, on the other hand, has barely done any damage.

**Peach: I was nervous for appearing weak during the competition, however, I have never accomplished situations with my strength; but, with my intellect. **

Peach noticed the configuration of the hand and how its movements are performed thanks to certain exposed gears underneath the knuckles. Peach took the air using her floatation powers and launched several vegetables.

**Fox: I never understood on how that does any damage...**

The next vegetable she pulled had a strange, blank look on it. She tossed it at the hand's knuckle and it dissembled immediatley. "Yes!" Peach cheered. "I knew I could do it!"

**Bowser: *using subtitles* Peach has a secret vegetable that is extremely strong when thrown against another object. I forgot how tricky of a fighter she was.**

Once they were done, the next group of five had no problem destroying their robotic hands. Captain Falcon even proved how swift and strong he was as ran through the competition in 1 minute 20 seconds.

**Captain Falcon: *kisses his muscles***

Team Smash were next and Ike was the one wanted the team to huddle beforehand. He suggested they steal their team's way of doing this competition, but it will be more swifter for them because their members are stronger. In addition, Mewtwo inputed that the Robotic Master Hand's are weakened when the gears in their knuckles are attacked. Everyone memorized his words and went in for the victory.

**Ganondorf: Five-Man Group 1 is Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, Wario, Mewtwo, and Marth. Next group is Ness, Polygon, Bowser, Marth, and Donkey Kong. I will be the last man to continue. This will prove interesting.**

The first group of five had no difficulty going through the three stages. Mario and Peach were astonished at how easily the first group took down the hands. Kirby absorbed the entire hand and Mewtwo disassembled it with his telekinesis. Unfortunately, the next group of five were not so lucky. Bowser ended up attacking his teammate Polygon instead of the actual polygon enemies. Ganondorf shouted," you fool! That is your teammate!"

**Bowser: *sigh***

**Fox: HAHAHAHA!**

When Polygon was knocked out of the ring it was an immediate 3 minute penalty that actually caused them to lose the entire challenge. Mewtwo clenched his hands angry and Ganondorf remained quiet knowing too much noise will put a lot of attention on Bowser.

**Peach: I felt bad for Bowser...that was really embarrasing.**

**Falco: That was something I would expect Wario to do.**

With a time of 4 minutes and twenty seven seconds, Team Subspace were the victors of the first challenge. Mewtwo was not in total despair for his victory in the opening challenge allowed him to be safe during this first elimination, however, he knew Bowser would be on the chop n' block.

As a reward, Team Subspace was invited to a party on the second floor of the mansion while the other team remains downstairs.

When morning arrived, Team Smash were asleep after the party, but Ike was frustrated.

**Ike: The screw-up Bowser had on the challenge was embarrasing, and he must be voted out. **

In his room, Marth already agreed with his plan and Ike decided to talk to the rest of the team in the kitchen. Ness, Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, and Polygon were for Bowser's vote home. Polygon hated how Bowser confused him with the enemy and and Watch never liked Bowser because Bowser was in allegiance with Ganondorf, Wario, and Tabuu in the plot to use him for the shadow bugs in his body. Mewtwo telepathically heard their conversation realizing the alarming state of the situation. Ganondorf stood by the door nervously awaiting the news from Mewtwo. "Ike and Marth are leading the conversation on voting out Bowser. Polygon has not said a word, or he can't say a word, but it is not disagreeing with the notion of eliminating Bowser. Ness and and Watch are voting for Bowser simply because they do not like him, but Kirby is only riding along with the conversation," Mewtwo said.

"So Kirby, Donkey Kong, and Wario are the ones we can convince?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes it appears so, but even that may be difficult. Bowser is not well-liked."

**Ganondorf: This situation looks grim for Bowser, but there may still be a chance.**

Master Hand called Team Smash upstairs into the Voting Room. The team walked up the stairs, not a single person eyeing Bowser. The disappointment on Bowser's face said it all.

**Bowser: *sad grumbling***

The voting room consisted of a round table the teammates must take seat at, and in front of each chair, there was a slip of paper and a pen. A set of instructions were on the table that Ness read aloud for them. "Each of you will deliberate on who will be up for elimination? Two names you will write on the paper, and the three teammates with the highest votes will be put to the mercy of the other team to be voted out," he read. Mewtwo smirked realizing the game changer. Using his telepathic powers he gathered information from each of the competetors' minds. Bowser is obviously going to be put up for elimination, but the other two competetors will most likely be Ganondorf or Mr. Game and Watch. While everyone took their seats, Mewtwo used telepathy to communicate with certain players. Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario are all unanimously voting for Mr. Game and Watch and Polygon. The trick was talking with Ike and Marth.

"Alright team, it is that time," Ike said aloud.

"Before we even begin voting, I think it's best to discuss on what happened last night Bowser?" Marth asked him.

Mewtwo sensed a chance for victory and glanced towards Bowser hoping for a good response. Obviously he cannot talk, so Ganondorf turned on a subtitle button for him. "I was trying my best but Polygon looked just like the other polygons. It was an innocent mistake and I promise it will not happen again," Bowser said. Mewtwo and Ganondorf knew better than not to speak or else it will be obvious that they have an alliance together. Mewtwo read the minds of the other players and it was frankly obvious that Ness, , and Polygon were still voting for Bowser. Marth and Ike were the only ones who had a concern about the fate of the team. Ike wants to win and Bowser is definitely competitive, however, he is aware of the alliance with him, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf. Wario is untrustworthy so he will not be an issue.

**Mewtwo: I've never done so much thinking in my life, but I had to find out a way to convince the team to vote out Ness and his little minions.**

Mewtwo was ready to speak but then Ganondorf took the floor. "I understand that I am one of the greatest villains in Nintendo history with an infamous reputation," he began. "However, this situation is fairly different. I am powerless here in the dimension controlled by Master Hand, so I pose no threat. The real issue here is how we can win challenges and destroy the players on the other team. I will do all in my power to ensure that we make it to the single player portion of this game, but in order to do that, we must drop dead weight." Ganondorf glared at Mr. Game and Watch, Polygon, and Ness.

"Ganondorf, we know you, Mewtwo, Bowser, and Wario are all in an alliance together," Ike spoke. "You will prove very dangerous down the line if all of you are kept together."

Mewtwo tried hard to restrain himself from saying something to Ike. He may have great psychic powers but Ike is also known to be a formidable enemy, and a smart one. Marth is very passive, but also observant. Ganondorf confirmed Ike's statement, but what sense would it make getting rid of the strength to take them to the second portion of the game? If Ike has faith in his own abilities, then he will surely be victorious in the finals. Ike smirked amused at Ganondorf's mind games. "I am a strong competetor, and I do have faith in my abilities," he began. "And I am also no fool." Mewtwo and Ganondorf were confused at where Ike was going with his speech. "I vote for Polygon and Mr. Game and Watch." Mewtwo and Ganondorf smirked knowing he made the wisest but most foolish decision. Marth looked to Ike confused but Ike gave him an expression of reassurance.

**Ike: I have a plan in my mind but it won't be implemented until later on in the game. For now, I will let Mewtwo feel as if he has the power.**

**Mewtwo: I sense something ominous with Ike, but it's too early in the competition to make big moves. For now, everyone was on board with voting in Mr. Game and Watch and Polygon.**

Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, Ike, and Marth voted for Mr. Game and Watch and Polygon, giving both of them six votes. Mr. Game and Watch voted for Ike and Bowser as well as Polygon. Ness knew the strongest alliance had to be broken up so he chose Bowser and Ganondorf. Kirby also voted for Bowser and Ganondorf. Donkey Kong also had a plan in mind and decided to vote Bowser and Polygon.

Mewtwo- Safe

Ganondorf- 2 votes

Bowser- 5 votes

Ike- 2 votes

Marth- 0 votes

Donkey Kong- 0 votes

Mr. Game and Watch- 6 votes

Polygon- 7 votes

Ness- 0 votes

Kirby- 0 votes

Wario- 0 votes

Later that night, Team Subspace were called to Judgement Room were they must sit in jury seats with voting machines in front of each seat. Peach was nervous wondering who was voting in the three hot seats. Fox and Falco wished they had time to discuss on who should be sent home but either way it will not matter. Mario thought to himself who would possibly be in the hot seats.

**Peach: I need some tea, I am so nervous.**

In the judge's chair was an unexpected Smash veteran, Samus Aran. "Whoa Samus!?" Fox gasped. "When did you get here?"

"I have always been here, just handling business negotiations with Master Hand," she responded.

"Samus, baby," Captain Falcon studdered. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, you're not so bad on the eyes yourself."

**Falco: Oh man, Samus was definitely one of the strong ones from the Original 12. I can't see how anyone was willing to battle her one on one.**

"I am here as your judge," Samus told them. "I will keep the court in order and my authority will be respected. Now, to get this court moving, bring in Team Smash." The Smash Team walked in from the other side of the room into the jury seats on the opposite side of the courtroom. When Samus called for the three hot seaters, Bowser, Polygon, and Mr. Game and Watch walked to the three seats in the middle of the floor. Everyone expected Bowser to be put up but was surprised as to why Polygon and were up. They did splendid in the challenge. Falco knew it was because those two were the weakest on the team. "Jury, you have competetors Bowser, Polygon, and Mr. Game and Watch in the hot seats. Before we procceed, each contestant will plea as to why they feel they deserve to remain in this competition," Samus began. "First up with the most votes, Polygon." Polygon could not talk leaving the room silent.

"Does the defendant have a witness?" Samus asked the team.

"Yes your honor," Ness said standing up. "Polygon was voted because others see it as weak which may be true, but think about it, why vote out Polygon _or _ and Watch? Their weakness can be the other team's strength."

"What did you say!?" Mewtwo asked angry.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Samus snapped. "Never speak out of line!"

Mewtwo resisted throwing a shadow ball at Ness but Ness knew his speech was a deal breaker.

**Falco: Dramaaaaaaaaaaa**

Mr. Game and Watch skipped his speech and all was left to Bowser and his subtitles. Nervous Bowser said," if you keep me here, I will throw all the challenges for my team so you guys can win!" Ganondorf slapped his forehead and Ike chuckled to himself realizing they made the best decision to put these three up. Fox and Falco exchanged glances but Peach felt sad for Bowser and his embarrasing plunders. "Now you will all deliberate and decide who will leave, the team captain will then announce who leaves the competition after the votes have been passed," Samus told them.

A metallic dome erected from the ground around the jury and covered them allowing for private discussion. The other team waited in suspense.

In the dome, Fox set the tone saying that he wants Bowser to stay. Everyone looked at him confused but Fox smiled knowing what he was talking about. "Bowser screws up a lot and plus, you know he's going to get revenge against his team for putting him up like that," Fox pointed out. "It's best to keep the friction going."

"True, that leaves Mr. Game and Watch and Polygon," Captain Falcon muttered.

Peach sighed and said she wants Mr. Game and Watch to stay. Falco asked her why when Polygon is clearly weaker. Peach disagreed with him saying that Polygon has the ability to shape-shift into one of the original twelve utilizing their physical abilities. In addition, this Polygon is not weak and easily defeatable like the polygon army, it is treated as an actual super smash competetor. Keeping Polygon here would mean trouble for them. Plus, Mr. Game and Watch is her friend, so they can always call shots on the other team when needed. Fox, Falco, Link, Zelda, and Captain Falcon exchanged glances knowing the right decision. Mario was relieved. In his mind, he actually wanted Bowser to stay because it would be interesting for them to duel it out.

When the metallic dome was released, votes had already been casted. Since Jigglypuff cannot talk, Peach will be the voice for the team. "Our team has spoken, and the person we decided to send home with a unanymous eleven votes-,"

Mewtwo was confused. There should not be a unanymous vote since Bowser and and Watch both have friends on this team...that could only mean-

"Polygon, we have decided to send you home," Peach said.

Polygon held its head down disappointed.

**Ness: That is so unfair! Bowser is the one who screwed us over! Why does he get to stay! That's so ridiculous!**

**Fox: Man...that hurts.**

**Polygon: ...**

Samus slammed her gabble on the desk and said," Polygon, your teammates have spoken. You will now return home to Battlefield Zone." An orange light swirled around Polygon and he vanished in thin air returning to his dimension.

Chapter 1 Eliminated- Polygon, Diddy Kong

Team Smash Members: Bowser, Ganondorf, Kirby, Marth, Ike, and Watch, Ness, Wario, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong

Team Subspace: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Fox, Falco, C. Falcon, Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Jigglypuff

Completed Dimension: Battlefield

Next Dimension: Mushroom Kingdom

Areas Not Yet Challenged:

Yoshi's Island

WarioWare

Hyrule

Corneria

Dream Land

Mute City

Castle Siege

Kongo Jungle

Pokemon Stadium

Flat Zone

Fourside

Luigi's Mansion


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a sad day for Team Smash because as of yesterday night, they are now one team member short. The teammates walked along their designated hallway angry over what transpired, however, two teammates were enjoying their own secret victory. Mewtwo and Ganondorf communicated telepathically from the rooms.

**Mewtwo: Last night Polygon was sent home by the decision of Team Subspace. Now the only ones left are me, Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, Ness, Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, Marth, Ike, and Donkey Kong. My alliance is Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario, but unfortunately, we were found out at the last elimination which was what I was hoping to avoid.**

"Ganondorf, something must done about Marth and Ike," Mewtwo telepathically told him.

"Of course, those brats standing up to us during the deliberation just costed their fate at this game," Ganondorf responded.

"I would like to vote one of them into judgement court next time, however, I want to win the competitions and send the other team home. I fear about the alliance between the Mario characters."

"Ah, thinking ahead I see?"

"As always," Mewtwo smirked. "Mario, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, and even our Donkey Kong already have a pre-establishment alignment to each other. Now will be the time to sever that bond early."

"Then let's make sure we win this next challenge, no holding back!"

"Agreed."

Meanwhile, Marth and Ike were talking amongst each other about what happened yesterday. Marth was aware that the other team were playing it smart and sending Polygon home was beneficial politically and strategically for the challenges. Polygon can be a tough character with its transformation abilities, but also, Bowser and Mr. Game and Watch serve Princess Peach faithfully as alliance members. Ike knows that for this upcoming challenge, they have to win no matter what. Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario have great power; but then again, they have Ness and Donkey Kong on their side. Kirby and Mr. Game and Watch are faithful to whoever gives them attention. Marth suggested that it is too early to make big power moves, so the best option is to keep winning and trim the other team's power down.

In the other team's hallway, Captain Falcon was putting on his best tuxedo and was ready to walk to an undisclosed location that he would not tell anyone. Fox and Falco tried asking him but the Falcon was very secretive. The only two people who had a good guess where he was going was Peach and Zelda.

**Captain Falcon: I'm all dressed up for a secret rendezvouz I have with Samus, I just can't tell anyone because that would be an immediate disqualificaion.**

In order to fool the cameras, Captain Falcon used a cloaking device made for him by Fox, and put a blow-up doll of him sleeping in his bed. While Captain Falcon was gone, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi went to play in his room. They found many gadgets of his but the most interesting one was his capsule. When Pikachu tossed it, his Blue Falcon popped out smashing his dresser to pieces. The three shrieked and ran out of the room before anyone noticed.

**Pikachu: Piiiiiiiii *shrugs***

Master Hand rang the alarm bringing both teams back to the main hallway. Master Hand told them that they will have thirty minutes to prepare themselves for the next challenge which will take place in Mario's homeland, the Mushroom Kingdom! The Mario characters were ecstatic to return home, and even Link and Zelda were interested in what awaits in this new realm.

**Peach: Finally we're going back home! I can't wait to breathe the fresh air of my beautiful kingdom.**

**Luigi:Yaaaaaay, Luigi going home!**

**Falco: Are we seriously going to the place with walking mushrooms, magic feathers, bouncing rocks, and pipes that take you all over the world? This sounds like the perfect drug commercial *laughs***

Master Hand told Team Subspace to not tell Captain Falcon the news since he decided he was too important for the meeting. He will show up un-prepared and that may cost his team the victory. Peach sighed hoping Falcon would hurry from his "rendezvouz".

**Peach: It's refreshing to see Samus again as leader of the judgement court, however, Falcon must be emotional to see her as a mere employee of Master Hand instead of being in the competition.**

Captain Falcon arrived to the hallway where everyone stood ready in their competition attire. Captain Falcon was the only one dressed in a thin, silk tuxedo. Fox and Falco tried to contain their laughter until Peach broke the silence asking what he had on. The two laughed insulting the man, but Falcon told her it was none of her business and suggested they wait while he changes and suits up. Fox warned him that he has less than a minute because they will be instantly teleported to the next world shortly. Falcon tried to hurry to his room and change, but ended up being teleported out in his wifebeater and boxers.

The warriors re-appeared in the infamous Pipe Fields of Mushroom Kingdom. This field is basically a large plain, the size of three football fields, filled with nothing but warp pipes that led downwards to the Underground Maze. Master Hand appeared before them and handed each team two scrolls before vanishing again. Peach and Marth read the instructions aloud. "Team Smash/Subspace, this will be your captain's challenge for the Mushroom Kingdom scene. Last captain's challenge was very unexpected and sudden, but now you have more motivation to acquire this powerful position. Not only is the captain safe on his/her team from being voted into elimination, but also, the captain will now be the one who has last decision on who goes home from the three rival team members who have to face judgement. Try your hardest to win because whoever gets the title as captain has the power to change the whole game."

**Fox: Last time, Mewtwo won the captain's challenge and appointed Jigglypuff as the safe one on our team. I will make sure that this time, I win the captain's challenge and determine what happens in this game.**

**Ike: Here we go, no turning back now.**

**Ganondorf: ...*grins***

"In this challenge, there are hundreds of pipes in this field, and hundreds of scurrying enemies such as: goombas, koopas, koopa paratroopas, shy guys, and boos. Defeating a goomba equals 1 point, koopas equals 2, shy guys are 1, koopa paratroopas are 5, and defeating a boo will give you 10; however, boos will try to rob you of your points so if you are attacked by one, you lose 3 points. Before the challenge begins, each person will choose their own pipe which he/she feels is the luckiest one that leads to the treasure underground. You will have thirty seconds to choose before the gun pops. Since Mewtwo was yesterday's captain challenge winner, he will decide on which team goes first for this challenge. Mewtwo will simply telepathically communicate me his decision before I start the timer." Mewtwo and Ganondorf exchanged glances and decided their team will go first. Ike asked them why but Ganondorf refused to acknowledge him. Marth patted Ike on the soldier and reassured him that they have this challenge.

**Marth: Mewtwo and Ganondorf are always up to no good as expected, but I will make sure that neither Ike nor I are phased by their tactics.**

**Mewtwo: I have something in store for those two arrogant, Fire Emblem fools.**

Everyone choose their perferred pipe in the field, but Mewtwo flew outward covering a great distance to find a specific pipe. Marth and Ike quickly dashed after him in reaction. Ganondorf clenched his fists hoping Mewtwo had a plan for what he was doing. Mewtwo looked behind him and saw the two swordsmen quickly chasing after him. Mewtwo sucked his teeth wishing they would back off of him.

**Mewtwo: I found a goldmine of Boos and goombas northeast in the fields, and I had to get to that pipe quickly before those two idiots could.**

The gun popped and Mewtwo jumped into the pipe he wanted. MArth and Ike had no choice but to jump into the pipe next to them, and all of the other teammates did the same except for Wario. Team Smash watched as the gun pop startled the man, and after five seconds, he tried to get into his pipe. Unfortunately, Wario was blocked from entering after taking so long. Fox and Falco chuckled to themselves as they witnessed his blunder.

**Fox: Who would want Wario as team captain anyway? He's useless.**

**Peach: *shakes her head* He is very strange man.**

Underground, Mewtwo arrived at an empty cavern but sensed the energy of the Boos floating around him. When one Boo tried to attack him from behind, he quickly countered against it by slicing it in half with psychic energy channeled in a finger. Another one tried to assault him, but was electricuted by the forcefield Mewtwo put up around his body. "Child's play," Mewtwo muttered. "I'm already disappointed in this world that is home to the legendary Nintendo Man."

"Not so fast Mewtwo!" a familiar voice called.

Leaping into the cavern was Marth by himself. Mewtwo was confused on why he was alone, but guessed that Ike found a bad pipe that led somewhere else in the field. Marth looked around not seeing any targets which made Mewtwo laugh. "Only those with psychic powers can see the Boos," he warned him. "You're now a sitting duck for a ghostly assault." Marth twirled his sword around and stabbed three boos lined up behind him. Mewtwo's eyes widened at how easily Marth tracked and killed the ghosts.

"My sword is the _Divine _Blade of Legends, Falchion," Marth reminded him. "Against a godly blade as this, a mere spirit cannot comprehend or match its power."

Mewtwo's eyes began to glow and tried wrapping Marth in a telekinetic bind, but his sword began to glow and the telekinesis began to wear off. Frustrated, Mewtwo fired a shadow ball at Marth, but the attack was blocked by his blade. Marth continued to seek out Boos and slice them until all the Boos in the room made themselves visible and flee outside of the cavern. Enraged, Mewtwo tried to strike Marth until Ike walked into the cavern warning him that that was not the best idea. Mewtwo grew more defensive at the sudden tag-team, but Ike's concern was not for him.

"Marth, we need to quickly scout the cavern, Ganondorf has made a big move," he told him.

"What? How?"

"The underground maze is flooded with Moblins and ReDeads attacking the creatures, we need to make sure we out-match them."

Mewtwo grinned thankful that Ganondorf plotted ahead of time. The two swordsmen dashed out of the cavern, but Mewtwo merely teleported himself to find a better location to slay some boos.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf has just slain several shy guys with his Sword of Evil's Bane. "32 points already," he muttered. "This challenge could not be anymore easy-," but the man was cut off when he noticed strange, slithering bugs cover the cave floors. "Shadow bugs!" he cried recognized their color and shape.

Not to far from his position, Ness had Mr. Game and Watch in a psychic forcefield extracting shadow bugs from him. Mr. Game and Watch was in slight pain but Ness reassured him that this is their ticket to winning.

**Ness: and Watch, myself, Kirby, and Donkey Kong are together in an alliance, and we need to win in order to get an upper-hand on Mewtwo's large alliance. The shadow bug plan was in full-effect to get and Watch as captain.**

Ness intuitions were right as the shadow bugs would corrupt Moblins, ReDeads, and the Super Mario creatures into attacking each other. Ganondorf kept a forcefield around him when the bugs surrounded him. With one touch, he will be copied and used to do Mr. Game and Watch's dirty work. "How is this nonsense possible? Who has the Subspace technology to extract the bugs from him?" Ganondorf wondered. Using his own psychic powers, Ganondorf looked through the caves until he found Ness holding Mr. Game and Watch in his own psychic energy. "Using advanced psychic powers to extract a substance out of your own teammate?" he muttered. "Interesting that even an innocent boy like Ness could have such an evil attribute, moreover, he will be weak in our upcoming challenge due to using such large amounts of psychic energy. His growing brain cannot handle that kind of pressure."

Marth and Ike were slaying koopas until they saw shadow-infected redeads and shy guys. Marth could tell this was the work of Mr. Game and Watch.

**Marth: ***with subtitles for his Japanese dialect* **I don't know how it was possible, but Mr. Game managed to control the bugs within him to take advantage of this game. I'm not sure if Ike and I can trust him with a captain position, but it beats Mewtwo or Ganondorf winning.**

When the challenge was over, the competetors were teleported back on land. Mario and Peach noticed Mr. Game twitching on the ground and Ness severely exhausted. The look on Ganondorf's face must mean that something unexpected happened. Numbers appeared above each player's head revealing the number of points acquired. Mr. Game and Watch had an astounding 123 while Ganondorf fell behind at second place with 32. Peach clapped excited that her little friend won his first captain's challenge. Fox and Falco shrugged not really caring for Mr. Game and Watch's victory. Zelda tapped Link to get his attention and pointed to Ness. The boy clearly is at a loss of fatigue. Zelda speculates that he must have did something drastic to try to win the challenge.

Team Subspace was next for the challenge and each competetor chose their desired pipe. Mario and Luigi high-fived each other but Fox and Falco kept their eye on them.

**Fox: We seriously cannot let the Mario Brothers win captain, otherwise, their alliance will be in the powerful position. We need to get rid of one of those fools, or at least make the other team lose and get rid of Donkey Kong or Peach's desperate boyfriend Bowser.**

When the gun popped, every competetor jumped into his/her pipe. The competetors that took a big lead were Mario and Zelda. Zelda used her psychic abilities to track down Boos and other valuable targetes while Mario relied on his agility, strength, and his luck on attracting the worst of the worst enemies. Luigi shrieked when a Boo attacked him putting him at negative three points.

Meanwhile, Fox and Falco stomped on some goombas, but then saw a redead infected with shadow bugs. They gasped recognizing the bugs oozing from its body. "That makes sense, no wonder and Watch won their challenge," said Falco. Fox began to charge himself up igniting flames around him for his famous Fire Fox Technique and replied," well we're going to make sure we win this one." Fox flew past the redead before it could grab him and went around the hall. Falco followed his lead.

Captain Falcon dueled against redeads that were cornering him in the same cavern that Mewtwo and Marth dueled in. Frustrated he began to charge up his own fiery power until it burned off of his clothes leaving him with his bare naked body. "Oh crap, I forgot this isn't my fire-proof clothing," he grunted. "This is why I need more time to change!" One redead charged towards him with a snarling voice but Falcon used his famous Falcon-kick to knock it against its friends and into the wall leaving a hole. Captain Falcon grinned loving the adrenaline rush the challenge provides him.

Team Smash waited outside for Team Subspace to end their bout. Mewtwo thought hard of the consequences of each individual teammate on Subspace winning captain. Peach winning would be the most disastorous, but also, it would be great if Captain Falcon would win or Fox and Falco. Those are the only three members if that team who would be willing to align with him. Ganondorf smiled seeing Ness and Mr. Game and Watch in agony for a mere victory. Ness was being examined by the primid paramedics (primids are Tabuu's main minions created from shadow bugs, but are now being used by Master Hand) and Mr. Game and Watch was lying in a bed to recover from his pain. Ideas swarmed through Ganondorf's mind on how this situation could be his advantage.

When the captain's challenge was over, the teammates were teleported to the surface with their numbers. Ike and Marth high-fived each other seeing Zelda with the most wins, two points ahead of Mario.

**Ike: Thank goodness. Even if we lose the main challenge and Marth and I are on the bottom three, we can talk to Zelda and make sure that we are safe. Life is looking pretty good right now.**

Suddenly, attention was on Captain Falcon who was butt-naked. Peach and Zelda shyed away from his un-dignified exposure, but Fox and Falco laughed hysterically. Ganondorf had a smug look wishing his eyes were never exposed to such a scene.

Master Hand appeared above everyone and with a snap of his fingers, Mr. Game and Watch and Zelda were stamped with the smash symbol showing their temporary authority. He teleported the team members again anad everyone arrived to the Delfino Plaza where the island residents welcomed them with a large picnic. Yoshi and Pikachu were excited seeing the gourmets of food lined up for them at the table. The mayor of Delfino Plaza walked towards the competetors congradulating them on trying their best in the captain's challenge. "You all have done well to make it to your first universal travel," he told them. "After that grueling captain's challenge, it is high time you are all treated to a feast."

**Yoshi: Yaagiiiiiiii!**

**Pikachu: Pika-pikaaa!**

**Falco: It's about time, sheesh.**

The warriors took their break and began to eat the food. Before Team Smash could eat, Kirby used his swallow technique and ate the entire gourmet of food. Mewtwo already saw it coming which is why he did not bother to grab a bite. Donkey Kong shrieked seeing his bowl of banana pudding sucked into Kirby's mouth and swallowed. Kirby belched sending an aftershock vibration through the island startling some people. Peach and Zelda gasped at what just happened, but became nervous when Ike stood up angry.

"Dammit! I was hungry!" he snapped.

"I should have saw this coming," Marth muttered.

Peach shook her head disappointed in Kirby but saw Ness and Mr. Game still in their low fatigue. She called the two of them over to the table and offered them some of her food. Mario and Luigi thought it was nice the way she was helping them out but Ganondorf thought it was foolish. Peach's heart is warm but she is now increasing their advantage for next challenge. Mario and Luigi offered Ness and and Watch some juice, and even Fox had some healing ointment for Ness (but not for Mr. Game and Watch because he does not have medicine designed for two-dimensional characters).

**Ganondorf: Heroes make me sick.**

Master Hand appeared again, startling the Delfino residents, and told the Smash Competitors that their next challenge will be quick and easy. Before entering the challenge, each Smash competetor will be required to choose an item from the item shop to use for the next challenge. The three items they choose will be the only reliable tools they will use to complete the challenge, so may luck be on their side, and choose wisely.

**Fox: Ohhhh you've gotta be kidding me.**

**Peach: Nothing says luck like a Starman.**

"With what money!?" Falco shouted at Master Hand. "I don't have Mushroom Kingdom currency!"

"Improvise," Master Hand responded before disappearing.

Many of the competetors scattered through the island to collect some coins. When everyone had a sufficient amount of funds, they ventured to the items shops where the owners offered them a limited selection. Unknowningly to the competetors, Master Hand has told the owners to offer them five, specific items and to allow them to choose three for themselves. The five items are: Mushroom, Fire Flower, Starman, Hammer, and a Boo Sheet. Here were the selections:

Marth: Mushroom, Boo Sheet, Fire Flower

Ike: Mushroom, Boo Sheet, Fire Flower

Mewtwo: Boo Sheet, Starman, Hammer

Ganondorf: Boo Sheet, Starman, Fire Flower

Ness: Fire Flower, Mushroom, Starman

Mr. Game and Watch: Mushroom, Hammer, Starman

Kirby: Mushroom, Boo Sheeet, Starman

Donkey Kong: Fire Flower, Hammer, Mushroom

Bowser: Mushroom, Hammer, Starman

Wario: Starman, Mushroom, Fire Flower

Peach: Mushroom, Fire Flower, Starman

Mario: Mushroom, Fire Flower, Starman

Luigi: Mushroom, Fire Flower, Starman

Yoshi: Mushroom, Fire Flower, Starman

Pikachu: Boo Sheet, Mushroom, Hammer

Jiggylpuff: Boo Sheet, Fire Flower, Mushroom

Fox: Boo Sheet, Hammer, Mushroom

Falco: Mushroom, Boo Sheet, Starman

Link: Hammer, Starman, Boo Sheet

Zelda: Mushroom, Starman, Boo Sheet

Captain Falcon: Hammer, Boo Sheet, Mushroom

When their selections were finished, they were transported to a platform high in the sky. The platform's design resembled a checker board, and off the edge of the platform were a series of objects leading to a Shy Guy holding the Millenium Star. Peach and Mario gasped when they recognized the star from Mario Party 2.

**Peach: **Ohhhh our old party memories. The Millenium Star really kicked off the series with the stunts he had us participate in.

Master Hand appeared above the competetors and told them that they have another military-styled challenge where they shall rely only on their items to succeed. There are three levels they must go through to get to the Millenium Star. Once they step off the platform, they will fall onto a bouncing cloud which will propel them up and onto a giant, koopa paratroopa. The paratroopa will lead them to a steel wall, and they must break through that wall to advance to level 2 which is a levitating road behind the wall that leads through a field of electric wires. Once the field has been ran, they will reach the final level which is surviving in a small, round ring against a maniac chain-chomp for 10 seconds. After hearing the levels, the competetors realize that only those who have selected these three items can make it through the challenge: hammer, boo sheet, and starman. The only two people in the entire competition who chose those items were Ganondorf and Link. The awkwardness of their tension settled into the atmosphere quickly. Fox leaned over to Falco whispering," get the drum roll started, the drama is about to go down."

"Oh I'm definitely popping some popcorn for this," Falco responded.

Zelda and Link exchanged glances and then looked to Ganondorf who sneered back at them anxious for the challenge.

**Ganondorf: The chance to crush Link and make him look pathetic before his team, I could not ask for a better opportunity.**

Ganondorf and Link were placed in the starting position, and once the signal was given, the two ran towards the platform's edge. Link was slightly faster than Ganondorf, and when the two bounced up from the cloud, Link had a strong lead thanks to his lightweight body in comparison to the heavy-weight Ganondorf. Link smashed the wall and began to run down the road. Ganondorf did the same growing more agitated by the minute. When Link made it to the chain-chomp and activated his Starman, GAnondorf could not longer stand his loss. Activating his powers of darkness, he surrounded the area with shadow to blind the competetors. "Ganondorf what're you doing!?" Ike yelled. The darkness cancelled out Link's Starman, and he was brutally attacked by the chain-chomp! Master Hand quickly cancelled the challenge and summoned the power within him to return light to the area.

The Mushroom Kingdom citizens from Earth saw the huge cloud of darkness in the sky evaporate from Master Hand's power. They were in awe at the power he possessed.

Link was quickly apprehended by primid paramedics, and the chain-chomp was tazed and put to sleep. Everyone's mouths were wide open at what happened. Enraged, Mario used his incredible jumping power to launch himself straight over the koopa paratroopa, the shattered stone wall, and straight to Ganondorf. Ganondorf drew his sword of Evil's Bane to counter him, but before the two could connect their attacks, Mewtwo used his telekinetic powers to grab Mario and snatch him away before Ganondorf could slice him.

**Mewtwo: I could not believe it...it was a complete disaster.**

"Ganondorf you have disqualified your team from the challenge!" Master Hand yelled. "Moreover, you are kicked out of the competition! I will send you back to the mansion to grab your belongings and return to the Dark World!"

"No need," he muttered. "I will head there myself!"

Ganondorf wrapped himself in a dark cloak of energy, and vanished in a poof of smoke. Meanwhile, Zelda summoned all of her magic to heal Link in his critical state. Tears fell from her eyes seeing her best friend fatally injured. Peach, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu quickly went to her side for support. Zelda started to blame herself knowing she should have told Link to back down before the challenge became personal. Peach reassured her that it is not her fault, but that wicked will do as wicked does. Ganondorf is not suited for games like this that requries good sportsmanship, and it is better that he does not have a chance to win a game like this. Fox and Falco snapped at the other team wondering what Ganondorf was thinking. Ike and Marth shrugged not having a clue, and even Mewtwo seemed disturbed.

Team Subspace were declared the winners, and everyone returned to the mansion ready to deliberate what will happen next.

**Fox: Of course my team wins again, so that leaves the other team to nominate three members. We already know Mr. Game and Watch is captain and immune to the judgement court, so we're anxious to see who will send home from the other team.**

Mewtwo was alone in his room, depressed. He was not depressed for Ganondorf's departure, but for what happened to Link. Surprisingly, Mewtwo is not as evil as people think. He has a heart, but when game time is on, he refuses to let emotions get in the way of victory. Unfortunately, his alliance with Ganondorf has gotten Link injured, and he feels responsibly for it. Moreover, he can telepathically read a unanymous conspiracy against him on his team. Even Bowser and Wario are having a secret conversation on getting rid of Mewtwo. If there is one type of person Mewtwo can't stand, it's a fake friend. Bowser and Wario often act supportive of him to his face, but behind his back, Mewtwo can see their true colors.

**Mewtwo: I know now what I must do.**

In the Voting Room, Team Smash took their seats at the Round Table. Opening up the conversation, Ness said that Mr. Game and Watch is safe so no one can vote for him; also, he feels that the decision they make tonight is for the advancement of the team. Mewtwo, Bowser, and Wario are despicable characters, and their prescence in the game will do more harm than good. Everyone else agreed. When everyone wrote down their three names, it was decided:

Mewtwo: 9

Marth: 2

Ike: 2

Donkey Kong: 0

Ness: 0

Mr. Game and Watch: Safe

Kirby: 0

Bowser: 7

Wario: 7

"Obviously you two trolls voted for us," Ike said referring to Bowser and Wario. "However, Mewtwo, you have 9 votes? Why did you vote for yourself?"

"I cannot properly justify it here," Mewtwo muttered as he awkwardly left the Voting Room.

Ness and Kirby exchanged glances confused. Bowser grew enraged realizing where the 7th vote came from. Clearly, Mewtwo has betrayed them! Wario told Bowser that they should rehearse their judgement court speeches. They must make Mewtwo look like a powerful competetor in comparison to them.

Later that evening, Captain Falcon discovered his room is completely destroyed. He sees his Blue Falcon on top of his dresser which is in pieces. "You've gotta be kidding me!?" he shrieked. "How did I not notice this earlier when I was changing?!" Suddenly, Falcon looked on the ground, and saw a tiny egg. When he picked up the egg, he noticed the round, light-green dots that was decorated on its shell. "Yoshi," he muttered smugly.

Judgement Court has arrived. Samus directed the teams to their respective jury destinations, and opened the court by pointing out that Team Smash has lost again, this time, losing their third player. When asking about Ganondorf, several people cursed his name and told Samus what happened to Link. Samus was surprised at what she had heard. Zelda informed her that even though Link is not present, his vote has been made, and is included in the paperwork beneath the desk. Accepting the conditions, Samus told Team Smash to send in their victims of judgement. Mewtwo, Bowser, and Wario made their way to the middle of the courtroom. Fox and Falco high-fived each other and Peach shook her head seeing Bowser a second time.

**Peach: Really Bowser? Are you even trying to make friends on the other team?**

The defense statements began, and Wario opened up saying," dear courtroom, I would like to say that even though I am incredibly handsome and filled with lots of graceful charm; sadly, I am not able to be gifted in all aspects of life. In this case, it is the Smash Competition. Even though I am more skilled than all of you and very much an athlete despite my stomach size, I feel that I no more of a threat than someone like Mr. Game and Watch or Kirby. I am definitely the one to keep around, unlike Mewtwo!" Wario dramatically pointed to Mewtwo who gave him an irritated look. "Mewtwo is like the god of our team! He has power of mind-reading, levitating objects, destroying objects with shadow power, flying, forcefields, and all that other super-heroey stuff! He's your real problem, not Wario! That is all." When Wario sat down, Bowser stood up and roared the same statements as his friend. Everyone has already figured out what their plan was, and it seemed set in stone that Mewtwo will leave.

Mewtwo stood up and began his defense statement saying," I would like to start off by saying to the jury, that I _am_ your real problem. My power can trascend human imagination, and I can make a nation of people tremble and bow to my feet." Marth and Ike were confused, and Falco shook his head thinking Mewtwo has just committed suicide. "I may have had a bad history in the Pokemon realm, however, you all do not truly know me. My name is Mewtwo, and I was born as a genetically-engineered version of Mew. I was suppose to be a weapon of destruction, but all I truly wanted was freedom and peace. I thought I found it until the Smash Tournament came around, and my dimension became threatened by Giga Bowser and Master Hand. It frightened me more that I was told of an epidemic called the Subspace Emissary, and I had no power to combat against them. The feelings of my homeworld and all of the beautiful creatures within it having their lives taken by some psychotic entity pained my heart. A heart that I was surprised to have, a heart that I was raised to believe that could not exist in a creature like me. To know the feeling of caring for someone has allowed me to empathize with what Zelda is going through. I would not wish a fate like that upon Link, and I hope he recovers soon enough for the next challenge. In the meantime, as long as Link is in unable to perform, I too will become a hinderance for my team, and throw all future challenges."

**Falco: WHAT!?**

**Peach: Ding-ding-ding**

**Mario: Mama-meeyah!**

**Ike: Say what now!?**

**Marth: *sighs***

**Ness: Oh no!**

Mewtwo sat back down in his chair, and it was now time for the other team to deliberate. The metallic dome appeared over Team Subspace to give them privacy, and they discussed on who to send home. When the metallic dome was lifted, Samus told them to vote on the cards that were given to them prior to the court date. They filled out the cards, and they were collected by a remote-controlled metroid. The metroid delivered the votes to Samus who counted them. "My my, by unanymous vote it appears that...Bowser is heading back to Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowser gasped and his team became furious. Ike cringed knowing that the other team is banking on Mewtwo's threat against his team.

**Ike: Mewtwo...that bastard. He really thinks he's gonna get away with this?**

**Peach: I wanted Bowser to survive as long as he can, really I do, but the team wanted to bank on Mewtwo's claims. Plus, Wario is a horrible competetor so he truly poses no threat to us.**

Bowser left the courtroom with his head down. The shame of losing so early almost made him want to cry. When his belongings were packed into his Koopa Klown Kar, Master Hand sent him back to his castle so he can cry himself to sleep. Now that Bowser is gone, Team Smash is now down to Mewtwo, Wario, Donkey Kong, Ness, Ike, Marth, Kirby, and Mr. Game and Watch. It will be increasingly difficult now for Team Smash to pull through against the other team's 3 man lead, but no one knows what the future will hold. Samus dismissed the court session declaring that judgement had been passed for Team Smash with Bowser as the fated target. She suggested for the teams to get rest for tomorrow's difficult challenge. Master Hand has something dangerous prepared that will require the team's strongest warriors to pull off something spectacular. Moreover, Captain Falcon has been advised to remain in his room because he is now on probation for sneaking off to see her. Everyone laughed at Captain Falcon again who put his visor on "tinted" mode so no one will see the shame on his face.

**Falco: **Bow-chika-wow-wow


End file.
